The Ribbon that I Tear and Make
by Fallaspark
Summary: She had always been at home with her family. Now she was stuck at the black order, with people who would like nothing more than to kill her, that is, if they found out who she really was. How would she get home now? Pairing undecided, T for later violenc
1. Lost

Hi! Here's a new story that i hope you'll like! I know it seem s a bit dull, but how fun would it be to have all the action in the beginning and then no more?

AAAnyway Read and have fun! and if it seems a little confusing, just it will all be explained in later chapters. but you can tell me what confuses or doesn't make sense anyway.

-Do i _LOOK_ like i could own DGM? I think Not!-

* * *

The town was thick with people, and she felt as if she may choke on air._ Too crowded, too many connections. _She thought lazily, picking her way through the crowd. She felt rather tired after her walk, and would like nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep for a week. _How do I get back to the gate? Oh yeah, he said to sing the tune and the door would come. _"But I don't remember the song…" She stopped and peopled stared at her for blocking their path.

She straightened as a smiling couple separated to walk around her. She heard a faint ripping sound before the couple suddenly turned to each other with blank expressions.

"Jared," Said the woman, "I'm breaking up with you. I just don't feel the connection anymore."

"I couldn't agree more." The man said before walking in the opposite direction.

The girl looked at the ground. "Oops." There, on the floor, was a piece of pale pink ribbon that was slowly disintegrating. She before she could reach it, it disappeared completely. "He warned me to be careful about that…" She could just imagine today's top hat bobbing up and down in scolding while the wearer tried not to chuckle.

She kept walking, the couple forgotten, when she saw an odd-looking ribbon trailing through the crowd. It was silver and shiny, with symbols patterned throughout. She didn't see those often._ The only people I know of with symbols on their ribbons are my family. _

Following it, She soon found the person it belonged to. Standing outside a small-stonewalled shop, was a nervous looking woman with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were wider than normal, and her hair was a little messy. Her clothes were silver and black. Tight- The woman was now staring at her with a rather jittery or maybe uncomfortable? -expression. For at least three minutes they just stared at each other. One pair of eyes fidgety and nervous, the other spaced out and indifferent.

A moment later, a man walked out of the store-she noticed he was where the woman's connection ribbon lead to. He was tall with a muscular build, browned skin and a pair of headphones decorated with a cross resting over his ears. She thought his hair looked funny. She watched the man talk to the calming woman.

"Miranda? What's wrong? I heard your heartbeat speed up in the store." He followed Miranda's gaze over to the small girl standing 10 feet away, staring at them. He smiled at Miranda and chuckled.

"She's been staring at me since you went in. Just standing there, staring at me…" He smiled and made his way over to the girl. Before he was halfway there though, he stopped and reached up to the headphones, frowning slightly. Walking back to the woman, he whispered something to her and they both closed the distance to the girl.

She watched the conversation in front of her with wavering interest and again stared at the wary woman as they approached. Tipping her head back-This man was too tall- She looked him in the eyes, only to find that they were white. _Hmm, he's blind._

"Hello," The man smiled, "My name is Noise Marie and this," He gestured to the woman, "is Miranda Lotto. She noticed that you were staring at her and was wondering if something was wrong?" The girl shook her head. "Are your parents nearby?" She frowned and shook her head again. "Hmm, May I ask your name?"

"My name is Ai. It's nice to meet you." She introduced before yawning slightly. Marie nodded his head before turning to Miranda.

"I'm sure of it now. She has innocence. It's weak, but it's there."

"What should we do?"

"We have a responsibility to bring users back to the order so.." Miranda nodded and turned back to the girl, smiling.

"Are you staying somewhere? Do you have some place to go?"

_Not unless I can summon that stupid door._ She shook her head and the woman smiled wider.

"Well then, why don't you come with us?"

The girl thought for a moment_. He_ had said something about these people in silver uniforms. What was it? _Those people are our allies._ Yeah, that was it…She hoped. Ai gave a small smile and nodded yes.

"Great!" Miranda clapped her hands and then took one of Ai's and started walking. "We're staying at a hotel until this evening and then going back to our home."

"Where's that?" She asked, her mind fuzzy with tiredness.

"It's called the black order. We'll tell you more about it later. But right now, it looks like you could use some sleep." Marie said, walking beside them.

When they got to the hotel, she plopped down onto Miranda's bed and started to drift off.

She really hoped she was ok in going with these people.

_If I'm wrong, the Earl might get worried._ She thought, before falling into asleep.

* * *

I like this story. I just thought of it last night and stayed up past one to write it. Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, I promise it will get better. Please tell me if anything confused you! R&R Plz!

If you're wondering what Ai's expression was through out this chapter, look at the main character of the anime 'Lucky star' (the girl with blue hair)


	2. Realization

Miranda," Marie knocked on her door. "It's time to go, or we're gonna b late for the train." When she didn't answer, he turned the knob and found the door unlocked.

Upon opening he found a panicky and teary-eyed Miranda Trying to wake Ai up. Hearing the door creak, her head shot up and she sighed in relief.

"Marie! Thank god you're here! I've been trying to wake up Ai, but she just keeps sleeping! I'm sorry! I a failure as a reliable partner!" She wailed. Marie sweatdropped and smiled.

"Miranda, it's ok. If she doesn't wake up, we'll just have to carry her. You tried your best." Miranda nodded and started to calm down.

Marie walked over to the sleeping child and Miranda opened the curtains to check the time on the clock outside. Light bounced of Ai's black hair, making it shine a deep scarlet. He carefully picked her up and adjusted her on his back. "Ready?" Miranda nodded grabbed their luggage.

At the train station, Marie called the supervisor and told that they were bringing a possible exorcist with them. Komui was overjoyed.

On the train, they went to their private compartment and were amazed that the girl could sleep through all the noise at the station.

"We should reach a door to the ark in about three hours, so we can rest until we get there."

"But what if akuma ambush the train? And we're asleep? They'll have the upper hand and we won't be able to protect Ai-san."

"I doubt the akuma will notice. The sound of her innocence was so weak, I had to double check it myself." Miranda nodded and started drifting into sleep.

909090909090909090909091

"Guess what?" Lavi said, plopping down next to Allen at lunch.

"What?" Lenalee asked as she finished her water. Lavi smiled like a child with a big secret.

"We're getting a new exorcist!" Three heads turned toward him in surprise. Well, two actually. The third went on eating his soba.

"A new exorcist? When are they getting here?" Allen asked.

"Well, Noise and Miranda are bringing _her_ here now. I bet she's really cute!" He squealed

"Stupid rabbit. You think all girls will be 'cute'. I bet she'll be an ugly old hag."

"Yuu-chan! Don't be mean! You'll hurt her feelings!"

"Chew, like I care." Leaving his empty bowl, he walked out of the cafeteria. Allen suddenly stood up and looked at the others, smiling.

"What's up Moyashi-chan?"

"First of all, the names Allen. And second, what do you say we go greet the new exorcist? Miranda and Marie just entered the ark."

Lavi jumped up and, smiling, grabbed Allen and Lenalee, and started dragging them toward the ark room.

"Marie, What's wrong?" Miranda asked as they walked through the ark.

"It's Ai, her heartbeat sped up and…something else changed. I'm not sure, but she's also acting odd." Miranda looked at her and saw that Marie was right. Ai was frowning in her sleep and shifting slightly.

Ai opened her eyes and looked around drowsily. She was being carried by a man…Marie? And was surrounded by white buildings. This place looked and felt, very familiar. Then she realized it. "Ark…" Miranda and Marie looked at her confusedly before she fell asleep again.

"How did she know?" Before Miranda could answer, they were almost attacked by a flash of hyperactive red.

"You're back! And who's that you're carrying?" Lavi asked, looking at the girl with hearts in his eyes.

"Shh! You'll wake her." Miranda scolded the teen.

"Eheh, sorry, but we heard that a new exorcist was coming and wanted to see her. I even brought Yu-chan along!"

"Rabbit…" Kanda warned. Lavi gulped.

"You'll meet her when she wakes up. But, be quiet for now." Marie told them. By now, they had reached the entrance to the Black order.

As they made their way to Komui's office, Marie felt Ai start to move. "Um, could you let me down please?" After reaching the floor, she looked at the new people in front of her.

Lavi had to admit, she was very cute, just like he predicted! She was on the smaller side, slightly shorter than Allen, with pale skin. She wore a loose black silky dress with a red collar and cuffs. A red tie with a golden carved pin attached hung from under the collar. The dress stopped mid-thigh. Her boots were red and black and reached almost up to her knee. The farther up the boots went, the more it looked like ribbons were wrapping around her legs. One of her ears had 3 piercings, two on the side and one small red bow hanging on a thin gold chain from her earlobe. Her eyes were a captivating mix of emerald green and golden brown. Her hair was black, but shined red in the light. It stopped mid back. Her bangs almost covered her right eye. She looked to be about 13 or 14.

"Guys, This is Ai-san. Please don't scare her." Marie looked to Lavi, who shrugged.

"Hello Ai-Chan, My name is Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you." The girl had short black-green hair and violet eyes.

"Hello." She responded. A pale boy with white hair and a red scar stuck his hand out. She shook it.

"I'm Allen Walker" For some reason, the name set an alarm off in her head. _No, it couldn't be._ "We're happy to have you here. If I may ask, how old are you?"

"I Turned 16 at the end of June." Every one stared at her oddly. One thought raced through their minds, _She can't be 16! She looks no older than 14!_ Another thought entered Lavi's mind. _STRIKEEE!_

Before he could get to the poor girl though, Allen knocked him out of the way. "Don't even think about it Lavi." Said rabbit whimpered at his friend's cruelty.

"The red head is Lavi Bookman. Please ignore him. And the guy with the ponytail is Kanda." She nodded and thought quietly until they reached a pair of large double doors.

Upon entering, they were faced with a whirlwind of paper. She saw a man drinking from a blue mug and leaning back in a chair at the other side of the room. He stood when he saw the exorcists. "Hello every one! And may I say welcome to our newest exorcist!" Ai's eyes widened slightly. _Oh no, he did not just say exorcist. Oh, oh this is bad! I need to get back to the earl, fast!_

Not noticing her slightly panicked look, the man talked on. "My name is Komui Lee! I'm the head supervisor of the black order. Now, I will tell why we have asked you to come live with us…" Ai didn't really listen, seeing as she was panicking on the inside. _These are the people that want to hurt my family. NOW I remember what he had said, 'Those people are our ENEMIES._' She mentally slapped herself. This was NOT a good situation. And now she felt very tired.

"So tomorrow, we will take a look at that innocence of yours. But for now, I'll let them show you to your room. Are you alright?" Ai nodded numbly, trying to hide her look of horror. Apparently, she succeeded, because no one asked about it again.

As they walked down the hall, the people around her chatted happily. Lenalee turned to her. "Your not talking much, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, this all just so new to me. I'm trying to take it all in." She lied. In actuality, this was actually very old to her. Of course she knew about the war and the exorcists. Her family was trying to kill them! And now she was stuck at the Black Order and they thought she was one of them. _Oh, god, they said I have innocence! _ She almost tripped with the realization.

Eventually, they stopped in front of a door and opened it for her.

"This is your new room. Hope you like. Later, you can do what you want with it. But for now, try to feel at home." She nodded.

"Thank you for giving me the room, and for being so nice. Goodnight."

"But, don't you want dinner?" Allen asked.

"Well, I'm actually very tired, so I'd like to try and get some sleep."

"Alright then, good night Ai-san." Every one said good night to her, and she tensed when Lavi tried to hug her.

"Good night Ai-chan!-omf" Kanda caught him by the collar.

"Tch, idiot, you're making her uncomfortable." Then he walked off, dragging a choking Lavi behind him. Ai smiled slightly.

After closing the door, she ran to the window. She was _very_ high from the ground. _Well, I can't escape out the window, and I don't know the song to summon the ark! _ She was shaking and felt like she would cry. She looked around and found a large shirt in one of the drawers. Changing into that, she crawled into bed and tried to sleep.

"Road, Earl, I'm scared…"

Tada! I know I know, it's still pretty dull. Yeah, well it's the opening chapters deal with it. There will be action n stuff farther in, so just hold on.

Thank you for reading! Please review! (and tell me if anything confuses you or doesn't make sense) ;)

P.S. The next chapter will most likely be about the Noah freaking out or something.


	3. Worry

New chapy

* * *

"Have you found anything yet, Road?" Tyki asked, puffing on a cigarette.

"Not yet. And I'm worried, I can't get into her mind and that only happens when she's shut me off or is in a highly emotional state. Isn't the earl going to look for her?"

"He wants to, but he's to busy. The best he can do is send out more akuma. He's starting to annoy me with his depressed daddy act."

Road sighed, propping her feet up on the dinning table. "If anything bad happens to her, I'll have your heads JasDebi."

"I was thinking the same thing." Tyki growled, putting his cigarette out in JasDebi seat. Speak of the devils; they walked into the room, an unusual silence hanging over them.

"How could you guys loose her? It's not that hard to find your own sister!" Road questioned, throwing the nearest table utensils at them

"We did! We followed her ribbon to a town, then a hotel, and then the train station!" Debitto yelled back, dodging some forks.

"Yeah! We looked, Heee!"

Road paused, "Wait. Did you say a train station?"

"Yeah, and then it disappeared."

Tyki sat up, "You don't think…" Debitto threw a fork a Tyki, stabbing him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't even think it! You and I, KNOW she would never do that!" Debitto huffed, sitting in his chair. Jasdero sat next to him, looking miserable.

"Maybe we shouldn't have taken her to that fetival, it was near her sleep time too. Heee…"

Road suddenly smiled, then frowned in worry. "So, we know she would never betray us, and that by the time you lost her it was around that time of day that she usually falls asleep right?" JasDebi nodded. Roads face fell. "That means…she was probably kidnapped." Tyki almost swallowed his new cigarette and the twins looked at her incrediculasly.

"Think about it guys, She probably went to the hotel thinking that you two would look for her, somewhere that a person would go to SLEEP. And then she got kidnapped. Plus, she's not exactly fond of trains, so why would she go on one willingly?" She glared at the twins for not thinking of this sooner.

"But who would take a little girl?" Tyki scratched his head in thought.

"The order? HeeHee!"

"But they don't know she exists! I mean, no one but us know about the-"

"Hello my wonderful children! How's your search coming?" The earl pranced in, spinning before stopping at his seat.

Road looked sadly at him. "We think she's been kidnapped."

The earl stared at her. "Kidnapped?"

"She was taken away by TRAIN." Tyki informed him. The earl new of her fear of trains. She would never go near one if she could avoid it.

"Oh." He paused, "Who do you think took our sweet little girl?"

"Jasdero thinks it was the Black order."

The earl rubbed his chin. "It's a possibility…"

"Are you serious?"

The earl shrugged. "All we can do for now is wait and watch." He turned and walked back to his room, shutting the door.

"JasDebi, you're crying." Road pointed out. Their mascara ran slightly and Jasdero sniffled.

"No we're not!"

"Yeah, not! Not! Hee!"

"And speak for yourself! You're crying!"

Road wiped her eyes, "So what if I am? She's my little sister and I worried."

Tyki rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Even though he said that, he had to admit, he was very worried for the girl. She wasn't the most attentive, spacing out and falling sleep. Add that to the fact that she had a weak body and immune system and you get a recipe for worry.

"…She could get caught in a large fight." Lulubell said, walking in. They paled at the thought. The poor girl was barely trained to fight.

Road looked out the window. "Please be safe, Ai-Chan."

* * *

Tada! Done. The next chapter should be more exciting. and for all those Rouvlier haters(And yes, that is his ACTUAL name not Leverrier) Theres gonna be some pride bashing and bodily harm next chapter! Stay tuned!

and sorry it's such a short chapy

Please Review!


	4. Meeting Hitler

YAYYYYYYY! New chapy!

I hope you enjoy. this is the longest one yet!

-I own nothing... WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Four figures walked through a desolate hallway. These people were the part of the Noah family. The Millennium Earl, Road Kamelot, and the twins, JasDebi.**

"_**Are you sure you know where to find her?" The earl asked**_

"_**Of course we do! We've only been hanging out with her for the past year." Debitto reminded him. "She's probably near that tree in the back of the hospital."**_

"_**The tree, the tree, Hee!" Jasdero bounced on his heels.**_

"_**I hope she's pretty!" Road smiled, riding on the earl's shoulder. JasDebi ran ahead of them.**_

"_**I wanna get back before those guys can pick on her again." The earl skipped along beside the boys, Road laughing joyfully on his shoulder. Rounding the corner outside, they stopped. Resting against a wall a few feet from a cherry tree was the girl they were looking for.**_

_**Sitting there, was a very pale and thin, nine year old Ai. She wore a simple white dress with black gloves and shoes. She was staring intently at a blue piece of ribbon that rested on the ground. After a moment, she picked it up and tore it in half. It disappeared within seconds.**_

_**JasDebi walked closer. "Ai, what's wrong?"**_

"_**Ai! Hee hee!" Ai's head snapped towards them and the sad, dead look from a moment ago, was replaced with joy and relief.**_

"_**Debitto! Jasdero!" She jumped up and hugged them both. They hugged her back. **_

"_**We brought some family that I think you'll like."**_

"_**Family?" She looked at JasDebi warily. Suddenly, she was glomped by another squealing girl.**_

"_**You're so cute Ai-Chan! I could just make you into a puppet!" Debitto growled at the comment.**_

"_**Don't you-"**_

"_**Oh, lay off. I would never do that to my little sister."**_

_**Ai looked suprisedly at her. "Sister?"**_

"_**Oh yes! From today on, you'll be a part our family! ~" Sid a large demonic looking man wearing a top hat. For some reason, she felt comfortable with him. The man bowed.**_

"_**I'm The Millennium Earl. And I'll be your new father ~"**_

"_**And I'm Road Kamelot. From now on, I'm your big sister!" Ai was glomped again. "I can't wait to dress you up!"**_

"_**Of course, you already know us," Debitto puffed up his chest and smiled. "We're now your big brothers!"**_

"_**Brothers, Hee!" **_

"_**Wait," Road interrupted. "Why are there cuts on your face and arms?" JasDebi looked at Ai in alarm.**_

"_**Did those guys come back?" Debitto looked at her arms, which were still bleeding.**_

"_**Yeah, but it's ok. I had Band-aids this time. But I ran out…" **_

"_**The next time I see them I'm gonna-"**_

"_**Debi, please calm down their just-"**_

"_**But you haven't done anything, and they hurt you!" Jasdero fumed, pointing at her face and arms.**_

"_**How can you say that they're just having fun? You they could very well kill you one day!" Debitto's temper was reaching its boiling point."**_

"_**Kill them! Kill them! Hee!"**_

"_**Now, now," Scolded the earl, "Don't be so angry. She won't be in this horrid place anymore. But I do agree, those boys must be punished."**_

"_**I'm not living here anymore?"**_

"_**Definitely not. You see, you've been chosen to become part of the Noah family! ~"**_

"_**But why?" Ai looked at ht earl confusedly. Road held onto her arm.**_

"_**Because of this!" She said taking of the moist, bloody bandages that covered her forehead.**_

"_**Hey! What are you doing?" She panicked reaching to cover the three bloody stigmata's on her forehead.**_

"_**Oh ho! She does have them~" He patted a surprised Ai on the head. "Lets go home my child, your new family is waiting."**_

_**Ai stared at him for a moment, before tears steamed down her face and she jumped forward, hugging the earl.**_

"_**Thank you." She cried. The earl patted her head again and chuckled. She separated from him and smiled at her new family.**_

_**JasDebi took her hands and she followed them through a heart shaped door, and into her new life.**_

Ai turned over, moaning softly at the light that streamed through her window.

"Luluuu, close the blinds. I don't wanna get up yettt." When no one answered she turned onto her back and stared at the blank ceiling. Wait, _Ceiling? You can't see the ceiling through my bed canopy… _She jumped up and looked around. The events of the last day raced through her memory. _Oh no. _ She wanted nothing more than to go home and apologize the JasDevi for wondering off.

She sighed and looked out the window. "The sky here looks different." She thought about her dream, the first day she'd met her family. _Today, I'll try to contact them. But first I need breakfast. _ She got dressed and sat on the bed, playing with the ribbon on her earring.

"…I wonder where the cafeteria is..." Before she could get to the door, a voice called from the other side.

"Ai-Chan! Are you up? It's time for breakfast!" Called a happy voice.

"Lavi. That's not polite." Ai opened the door to find Allen, Lenalee and Lavi standing there.

"Oh good, you're awake. We were wondering if you'd like to come to breakfast with us." Lenalee asked, smiling. Ai nodded and followed them to the dinning hall. She tensed, seeing all of the people grouped together at tables. There were ribbons everywhere. She could accidentally run into one and easily rip it. Therefore ending the relationship between the two people the ribbon connected. _I have to be very careful. _

She walked behind the exorcist trio, trying to walk through the ribbons without ripping them. It wasn't hard to notice her tense posture and careful steps.

"Nervous about today?" Allen asked, stepping beside her.

"Huh?"

"You'll find out about your innocence today."

"Oh, yeah I am kinda nervous." But for more reasons than Allen knew of. 1 she was surrounded by the enemy. 2. She was a NOAH surrounded by the enemy,. And 3. If the enemy found OUT about her being a NOAH, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"Well, don't worry. You'll get used to living here and going out on missions with your innocence. Hopefully, you will start to think of here as home." Allen smiled kindly at her before ordering at the counter.

_Fat chance_. She thought. But it was nice anyway. She kind of liked this Allen boy. He was nice, even if his smiles and happiness were just a facade. She could see why Road liked him.

She walked up to the counter-which she noted sadly-was just 3 or 4 inches shorter than her. The cook-Jerry- smiled brightly at her.

"What can I get you, cutie?" She looked at the menu for a moment.

"2 strawberry-chocolate pancakes with extra powdered sugar, strawberry cake with whip cream, and a water, please."

"Coming right up!" She stood by the counter, with Kanda, who was also waiting for food.

After they got their food, Kanda looked at her oddly.

"Isn't it a little early for sweets." She looked up at him with a blank face.

"Isn't it a little early for soba?" Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance and walked away, silently begrudging that simple yet effective comeback from such a small and spaced out girl.

Ai looked around until she found an empty table, and took her seat, staring at her food. Suddenly, she was surrounded by 3 people, with three more coming.

"Aw, Ai-Chan, we were waiting for you, but you didn't come to our table! I had to drag Yu-Chan over here too!" Lavi whined.

"Baka usagi." Kanda whipped out his sword and chased Lavi away. Then took the nearest convenient seat. Which just happened to be by Ai.

She watched as the three other figures sat down. Her stomach lurched. Judging by their uniforms, they were also exorcists. Her appetite dropped for a moment. Ai seemed to be stuck on the fact that she was surrounded by the people who would like nothing more than to kill her.

"Ai, This is Choaji, Aryster Krory, and you already know Miranda." The two new people greeted her, and Miranda said hi.

"Um, Ai-San, are you sure you want to eat sweets so early in the morning? I'm sorry for asking but…" Miranda fiddled with her fork.

"Oh, uh, I picked up a bit of a sweet tooth from my family. It's become a habit really." But the strawberry obsession was her own. She quickly started on her pancakes. _Why did I say that?_ _Oh, god, these pancakes are delicious! _She was brought out of her sugar induced splendor, when Lavi started talking.

"Your family huh? What are they like?" Every one at the table was looking at her.

"Oh, I, uh, I'd rather not talk about them." An awkward silence hung in the air as every one ate. Suddenly the doors were thrown open and blond man in a green suit stormed in.

"ALLEN WALKER!" Allen 'eeped and tried to hide behind his mountain of food. It didn't work.

"Why did you disappear? I'm supposed to stay by your side at all times. Do you want another visit from the inspector?" Allen shivered.

" sorry Link, but we wanted greet Ai-Chan this morning and I couldn't find you so…"

Link glared at him, before Shoving Ai farther to the side and sitting next to Allen.

Ai didn't like this man, he was rude, mean and cold looking. And when she didn't like some one, she resorted to childish insults and remarks. A nasty (yet fun) habit she picked up from JasDebi.

"…You look funny." She said to link, with a blank face. Every one stared at her. Link was partly glaring and partly confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I said you look funny. And you spilled Allen's tea on my cake." She looked sadly at her half finished strawberry cake, now moist and saggy looking.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Link apologized, not entirely sure what just happened.

"Did she just call me funny looking?" He asked Allen, thinking of the two spots on his forehead. Allen and Lavi were trying not to crack up. In fact, every one at the table was trying not to laugh. Lavi was the first to crack.

Link ignored the laughter. "Oh, and inspector Rouvlier is here. He will be attending the new exorcists meeting." The good mood was immediately crushed. Ai didn't fail to notice every ones stiff posture. A couple people frowned.

Ai spoke up. "Um, when IS the meting?"

"In five minutes." Link replied. Allen sighed and stood up.

"We should get going then…"

Every ones mood was rather dismal as they headed to Komui's office. Through her years, Ai had learned that besides the ribbons that connected people together, each person had one that was only connected to themselves. Eventually, she learned to read the emotions of the people from their ribbon. From looking at the exorcists ribbons, she could she many emotions. Three they all had in common were, fear, and hate. A pit formed in her stomach. _Who could this man be, for every one to hate so much?_

As they entered the room, they saw a rather angry looking Komui facing a man in a chair. She also noticed Noise Marie, and a man resembling a panda, standing to the side of the room.

The man in the chair stood up. He looked funnier than link. He also wore a green suit. He had a rectangular mustache that made Ai want to shave it. Hi smile looked like it didn't belong on his face and was obviously fake. She already didn't like this man. But she held her tongue.

"You must be the new exorcist I've heard about. Would you like some cake?" He held out a piece of oh so sugary, chocolate cake. It took most of her self control to say no.

"I'm Malcolm C. Rouvlier. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Ai."

"Aren't you going to say, 'it's nice to meet you too'?" He asked.

"I would, but it's not." Lavi and Kanda smirked, while others showed amusement in other ways. Komui held a hand over his smiling mouth. And NOW came the childish insults. "Did any one ever tell you that you look funny?" She couldn't help it. For some reason, she really hated this man. "And you're not very good at faking kindness." One thing that really cracked the exorcists up, was the fact that through out this exchange, her voice stayed soft and slightly warm.

Ai could see from this man's ribbon that he was smug, prideful, controlling, spiteful and had many other qualities that screamed 'dictator in contempt of his workers misery'. And Ai really didn't need this right now.

Rouvlier's smile disappeared. First the small child refuses his cake and now she's insulted him! In front of his exorcists no less! Plus, she had the gal to give him a distant and rather careless look the whole time! He would break this girl, you can be sure of it.

He smiled again. "Well Ai-Chan, do you know why you're here today?"

"Of course I do. And please don't call me that." The weird mans smile twitched.

"Can we please hurry," Komui asked, "I have some important work to attend to."

"Of course." Rouvlier turned back to Ai. "Do you know where your innocence is?"

"No."

"No matter, Hevlaska already told me that it was that bow on your ear. Now please give it to me."

"No." This bow was very important to her, and she'd be damned if she let him willingly touch it.

"I'll ask one more time. Give it to me." He stepped towards her, and she stepped backwards. This continued until he grabbed her by the arm and forcibly _yanked_ on the bow. Snapping the chain in half.

"Ow! Give it back!" She reached for the bow, but he walked back to the desk. She didn't notice the red liquid slowly dripping down her ear.

"I'm sorry, but this is property of the Vatican. Therefore no longer belongs to you. "

"Rouvlier, you can't-"

"What's that Komui? I'm only trying to speed up the process, like you asked. Now, Ai. Once he turns this into a weapon, you can have it back."

"I said give it back, **NOW."** Ai's voice had surprising command to it. One that would suit a Noah more than a young girl. The others thought. An odd feeling swept through Rouvlier, but he ignored it.

Ai could feel anger and hate coming off the exorcists in waves, and it spurred her on. That man, that **HUMAN** was touching Her ribbon, tainting it with his dirty hands. He wanted to destroy it and turn it into something she hated.

Something inside of her snapped, and people gasped as the blood red ribbon suddenly straightened itself out and wrapped around Rouvlier's arm, before slapping him across the face. After giving him a few minor cuts, it slithered off his arm and up to Ai, wrapping itself around her neck and tying into a little bow.

For a moment she felt an uncontrollable need to destroy the innocence that rested on her neck, but the feeling quickly passed. She felt slightly happy that it had chosen to come alive at that point, and that it had done damage to the dictator. She found it odd, that she really didn't hate the piece of fabric around her neck. She really didn't mind actually.

Rouvlier turned to her, his face blotching red. "Insolent little brat!" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward. She lost her balance and fell forward, onto her knees. "You are a dog of the Vatican and will LISTEN to your SUPERIORS!" She shook her arm furiously. "And as long as you live here you Will obey your superiors!"

"Who said I wanted to stay here?" She frowned. This man was fraying her nerves and she felt slightly disoriented. She shakily stood and looked up, just in time to be slapped by Rouvlier. The exorcists shouted in shock and rage. They ran up and grabbed him, restraining him from moving the thrashing man an inch.

Ai fell a few feet away onto butt. She reached up and touched her sore cheek. It HURT. She hadn't been slapped for years. He had slapped her hard-she realized- hard enough to draw blood. She assumed this because of the warm coppery liquid in her mouth. _It doesn't actually taste too bad. Kind of refreshing…_

Lenalee and Miranda ran to her side. "Oh, God! Ai-San, are you ok? You're bleeding!"

"It's fine Lenalee-San." _My Noah side will heal it any way. _She glared at Rouvlier. He smirked. Ai's expression quickly changed to a –not paying attention- one.

"You slapped Her!" Lavi exclaimed. Gripping the man's shoulder painfully. When growled in slight pain, Lavi just gave a cheerful smile and said "Oopsies!" Actually tightening his grip a little.

Komui walked in front of Rouvlier, trying to contain his outrage. "You will NEVER raise a hand to one of my exorcists. Do You understand me?" He glared vehemently at the man.

"It's the girls fault. She knows nothing of respecting her elders and manners. Now let me go." The exorcists slowly released him. He straightened out his clothes and hair.

"Actually," Every one looked at Miranda, who hid more and more behind Marie as she continued talking. "Ai-San has been very polite and respectful to the rest of us." She eeped as Rouvlier glared at her, unable to come up with plausible retort.

"I guess that means she just doesn't like you." Kanda snorted.

Ai almost felt like laughing at the face that Rouvlier made, but something thumped in her chest, making it harder to breath.

_Oh no, please not now! _She Clutched the Hem of her dress so until her knuckles turned white. She thanked the stars that Lenalee and Lavi were standing in front of her, blocking her from view of any one else.

A sudden need to cough filled her chest. She could almost hear her heart speed up, and apparently, so could Marie. He stared at her with a worried expression on his face

_Please, please! Don't start now! _She tried breathing in deeply and almost smiled when her heart started to slow down. _Thank you. _She sighed.

She suddenly remembered the conversation taking place. From what she could see that Rouvlier was_ very_ pissed off.

"This meeting is dismissed." He announced striding towards the door.

Ai stumbled as Lavi took her by the arm and walked her to the other side of the room. As far from the spiteful man as she could get.

As the door slammed shut, Lavi turned to her with a large smile on his face. He glomped her. "Ai-Chan! I can't believe you did that! That was sooo cool!" Other Exorcists Smiled or nodded their agreement. Even Kanda nodded his head slightly, smirking.

Lavi actually thought the situation had been pretty funny, that is, until Ai was slapped. He had honestly felt surprised and angry at the man.

"Well," Komui stood up, "The last thing to do is name your innocence."

Honestly, all Ai wanted to do was go back to her room and sleep. Apparently, her innocence felt the same way, because it turned a deep shade of black and made a noise like russeling cloth.

Every one stared at the impassive Ai and apparently opinionated innocence.

"What the hell?" Kanda said.

"...Is it alive?" Asked Allen. Marie Listened to it closely. Surprise passed over his face.

"It has a heartbeat!" Every one stared at him. "I'm serious. It's very faint, but I can hear it."

the ribbon started moving around on her neck. "Stop that." Ai said. "And please get of my neck." The ribbon slithered from her neck, to it's original position on her earring.

"That's so cool!" Lavi exclaimed, reaching out to touch it. It made a sound like paper being ripped. He drew his hand back.

Um, I know that you still need to think of a name for it, but can I _Please _go back to my room?" She could feel another attack coming soon. The ribbon quivered, turning black again.

Komui frowned, "Well, I suppose, But we'll talk about it later-"

"Thank you." Ai bowed slightly and made her way to the door. Lavi, who was closest, thought she looked slightly sick.

"Ai, are you ok?" He asked. Ai opened the door, not turning to face him.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." She closed the door behind her

"What an odd girl." Krory voiced. Komui nodded in agreement

As the door closed behind Ai, She took off, full speed down the corridor. Passerby's looked at her oddly, as her feet glided over the cold stone.

_...Have to make it to my room! _Her lungs started to fill with liquid and she took a deep breath, only to choke.

As she rounded the corner, she saw what she presumed to be her room. Stumbling to a stop, she hung on the door knob, before opening the door and falling in. She crawled her way to the farthest corner of the room.

_Please, please pass! _Coughs racked her small frame and she covered her mouth with both hands, trying to quiet the noise. Her lungs hurt and her heart was too fast.

She opened her eyes and looked at the room. Every thing was blurry and spinning. She felt cold stone against her cheek and realized she had fallen over.

This was one of the worst attacks she had had in awhile. Black gnawed at the edges if her vision and she felt cold. The coughing paused for a moment. Her body went limp. Taking her hands away, she stared at them. They were coated in red. She could taste copper in her mouth.

Blood.

* * *

Please comment, review, whatever!

Tell me if anything confused you! And who else enjoyed Rouvlier getting beat on by a ribbon? I did! BWAHAHAHA

Thank you for reading.

Who ever guesses who the couples will be will get a cookie!


End file.
